The Silent Private
by FQS15
Summary: Tully and Moffitt are captured by Captain Dietrich and then transported to a POW camp by a sadistic Captain Fischer. To complicate things, Tully received a hard blow to the head earlier and now is like an empty shell, not talking or responding to the things around him.
1. Chapter 1

**_If you see any mistakes, please let me know._**

Moffitt glanced over at Tully who was staring ahead with glassy and unfocused eyes, "Tully.." He said gently, "Tully, can you look at me?" After a few minutes, Tully slowly turned his head toward Moffitt and looked at him, "We're gonna get you somewhere safe, understand?" Moffitt asked. Tully stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly looking ahead again.

"How is he?" Asked Troy quietly.

"Not good," Sighed Moffitt rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "That blow to his head really did a number on him. He's like a scared kid and a bomb mixed together, we need to treat and handle him very gently, we don't want to set off his fuse." They both looked at their private soberly, neither of them wanted him to be like this. Suddenly, he jerked his head to the left and stood up, "Woah Tully, calm down." Troy and Moffitt firmly but gently forced Tully to sit back down. "We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible," Moffitt said wiping his brow.

"I agree-"

"Sarge!" Hissed Hitch from up on one of the dunes.

Troy scrambled up beside Hitch and looked through the binoculars, "It's a patrol." He said after a few seconds. "We need to avoid them." He didn't continue but Hitch knew why. With Tully like he was, they couldn't go fight anyone and risk him getting hurt. "Alright, let shake it." Troy said running back down to the jeeps. They quickly started the engines and took off without the Germans even knowing they had been there.

"Troy, I suggest we stop soon and try to get some rest!" Moffitt yelled over the roar of the jeeps and wind. Troy looked over at Tully who had fallen asleep and was leaning against Moffitt.

"Okay!" He answered. They parked their jeeps and then got out their blankets. "Come on Tully," Troy shook the private gently. Tully's eyes flashed open and he punched Troy in the jaw and then lept on him pulling out his knife, "It's me Tully! Troy!" Troy said grabbing Tully's wrists and trying to keep the knife away from his throat. Tully stopped fighting and a confused and bewildered look spread across his face, "That's it, let me have the knife." Moffitt and Hitch stood a few feet away prepared to grab Tully if necessary, right now, grabbing him would only confuse him more and he'd probably end up fighting all of them.

Slowly, his grip loosened on the knife and Troy gently took it away from him. The glassy-eyed look had come back and Troy smoothly maneuvered him to a spread out blanket. "Sleep tight." He whispered as he covered the now calm private. He walked back over to the others and looked around them, "There's a field hospital not too far from here, do you think we could take Tully to it?"

"It's our best bet." Answered Moffitt.

"Alright, then tomorrow we're heading straight for it. Moffitt, you take first watch. Wake me up in two hours."

"Got it." Moffitt climbed up on one of the dunes surrounding them and kept checking on Tully every now and then.

He looked down to where Tully had been a minute ago and saw that his blanket was empty, "Tully!?" Called Moffitt making sure to not be too loud. He scanned the area all around him and then heard a small noise behind him, he whirled around with his finger on the trigger and saw Tully sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. Moffitt sighed and sat down beside him, "Looking at the stars?" Tully gave no recognition that he had heard Moffitt and kept staring up at the clear night sky and the bright moon.

Moffitt watched Tully and noticed how the rays of the moon illuminated his blonde hair giving him a pale halo, "You know," mused Moffit, "Sometimes, I feel like you're much smarter than you let on. I know how some of the other soldiers give you a hard time about you're raising and call you a country hick and other things, don't let that get to you, they just don't understand you. I know I'm talking a lot, but I just wanted you to know that you'll always be special to this team." Moffitt stopped and ruffled Tully's hair, "Well, I guess I'd better stop rambling and get you back to bed." He led Tully back to his blanket and then woke up Troy, "Your turn Troy."

Troy nodded and sighed, "Okay, get some shuteye. It'll be your turn again after Hitch."

* * *

The next day found them speeding across the sandy desert, "How much further!?" Asked Hitch.

" 'Bout an hour!" Replied Troy.

Hitch sighed and wished that the jeeps could go faster, he snuck a glance over at Tully who didn't even bat an eye when the jeep hit a rough bump. It was so hard to see him like this, "Hitch!" Yelled Troy for the third time and finally breaking his driver out of his thinking, "Faster!" Hitch looked over his shoulder as he pressed down on the gas pedal and saw a convoy hot on their tail.

Troy was manning their 50 but Moffitt didn't have anybody to fire for him so he was trying his best to avoid the dangerously close blasts fired at the jeep. "Sarge!" Shouted Hitch. They both watched in horror as a blast caused Moffitt and Tully's jeep to flip and then come crashing down. Luckily, both men were not trapped underneath the smoldering wreck of metal, but neither of them was moving.

Hitch started to turn around but Troy stopped him, "We can't help if we're captured ourselves." Hitch gritted his teeth but turned back around and drove away from the scene. He took a final look over his shoulder just as Dietrich and his men swarmed on top of his fellow comrades.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry about my German, I used Google for the translations. If you see any mistakes, German or English, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Also, the translations for the German are at the bottom of the story._**

Moffitt groaned and opened his eyes slowly, there were strange voices all around him and his head felt like someone was swinging a mallet in it. He closed his eyes again and waited until his head cleared a little bit, Tully! He jerked up ignoring the sudden wave of nausea and tried to stand up, "I do not think that is a good idea, Sergeant." Said an all too familiar voice. A heavy boot was pressed on his chest and forced him back down.

Moffitt turned his head and looked over where Tully was slowly sitting up, "Tully's hurt!" He said shoving the boot off and scrambling over beside Tully.

Several guards pointed their rifles at him and forced him to stand up, Dietrich walked over beside Tully and bent down in front of his face. He was slightly surprised to see the blank stare instead of the usual glare that he always received, "Private, if you do not stop with this trick, I will shoot your Sergeant." He waited for a moment but nothing happened, "I am not joking," he pulled out his pistol and shoved it roughly against Moffitt's skull.

"He wouldn't keep pretending if my life was a risk, he **is** hurt," Moffitt growled.

Dietrich lowered his pistol and shoved it back in its holster, "I will make sure that he has medical assistance once we get back to my camp." He snapped his fingers and they were put in the back of a truck.

_"Hope you're watching, Troy."_ Thought Moffit as they were driven away.

* * *

"Come on Hitch," Troy said, "We gotta follow those trucks."

"Right Sarge," Hitch stomped on the gas and took off after the convoy making sure to stay far enough behind to avoid being seen.

* * *

"_Kapitän_, w_as ist mit den beiden anderen Ratten?_"

"_Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, dass sie nicht zu weit zurückliegen._" Dietrich smiled knowingly and sat up straighter.

After traveling for several hours, the truck came to a halt and Moffitt and Tully were led into a small cell. There were two cots and one small barred window looking out onto the desert. The door opened and a man with a small bag came in and sat down beside Tully, "_Was scheint das Problem zu_ sein?"

"_Er hat früher auf Kopf geschlagen und scheint jetz nichts mehr um herum zu registrieren._" Moffitt replied.

The doctor shone a light in Tully's eyes and then looked at his head, "_Ich kahn hier nichts für inn tun, er braucht ein Krankenhaus."_

"_Ich verstehe__, danke._"

"_Was ist mit dir, bist du verletzt_?" The doctor asked. Moffitt shook his head but this movement caused another explosion of pain inside his head, "_Hier sind einige Pillen, die bei den Schrerzen helfen_."

"_Danke_."

The doctor gathered his stuff and then exited the small room. Moffitt waited a few minutes and the began examining the room for any possible escape, the window was already too small and plus there were bars on it. The walls were bare and very thick, and the cots were made out metal so he couldn't rip off any wood off for a weapon or something like that.

He sat down opposite Tully and then took one of the pills, "Good thing I fastened that helmet earlier, the last thing we needed is for you to receive another bump." Tully continued to stare at the floor and Moffitt sighed, "I guess you miss home, I know I do. Actually, thinking about it now, you've never actually told me to much about your life before the war." Moffitt stopped as the door was swung open again and the guard stepped in. He held two plates of food and a guard behind him held two tin cups of water.

The one carrying the food sneered, "_Essen Sie gut Amerikaner, dies wird Ihre letzte anständige Mahlzeit sein._" They marched out and slammed the door behind them.

"Friendly chap," murmured Moffitt. He picked up the plates and sat down beside Tully, faithfully feeding the private until all the food was gone. It was quite a feat, and by the time he was done an hour had passed. "Now, I need you to miraculously get better so you can feed yourself." Joked Moffitt as he lifted a fork-full of cold food, "Not only does my food freeze, but I'm starting to feel like a mother hen."

For a moment, Moffitt thought he was a glimmer of laughter in Tully's eyes, but even as it appeared it was gone. "Schnell! Du verlässt!" They were led back outside and piled into a truck with a few other prisoners, "_Streck deine Hände aus!_" Moffitt held out his hands and a pair of handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists, he then held out Tully's wrists and the guard slapped handcuffs on him.

"Come on Troy," muttered Moffitt as they pulled away, "Where are you?"

* * *

"We gonna break 'em out of there tonight?" Asked Hitch waiting patiently as Troy took another look with the binoculars.

"We may not have that long, look." Hitch looked through the binoculars and saw the truck pulling away with Moffitt and Tully inside.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go after them!" Hitch exclaimed. He jumped into the jeep and was quickly followed by Troy.

"I do not think you will be going anywhere." Dietrich stepped out and Troy and Hitch found themselves surrounded with guns aimed at them, "Now, step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air." Dietrich ordered. They unwillingly stepped out and Troy clenched his teeth together angrily.

How could he have let Dietrich sneak up on them like that? And with each passing moment, his two men were being carried farther and farther away. "Where was that truck going?" He asked.

Dietrich smirked, "Well, it's not like you're going to escape now that I've got the perfect cell for you, your men are being taken to a POW camp."

"You mean the one about 3 days from here?"

Dietrich clapped his hands, "Very good Sergeant. Yes, that one." Even as they were being taken to their 'perfect' cell, Troy was working a plan in his mind.

* * *

The truck carrying the prisoners came to a halt and a large and mean looking man hopped in the back, "I am Captain Fischer!" He bellowed, "I will not hesitate to shoot down any prisoners trying to escape! I will not tolerate any insubordination, if you refuse to follow this, then I will make sure that you regret it! Am I understood!" All the prisoners nodded except Tully, "Did you not hear what I said!?" Fischer yelled.

"He _**can't**_ answer, " Moffitt growled, "He received a blow to the head and doesn't comprehend anything."

Fischer smiled cruelly. "Really, then let's see if we can jar back his mind." He raised back his fist and then slammed it on the side of Tully's jaw. Tully was knocked back but still didn't give any recognition that he had felt the blow. Moffitt jumped up with his fists clenched but sat back down when a guard brandished the end of his gun at him, "Do not think for a moment that I will give your comrade any special treatment because of his disability, if he does not do what I say, then I will do much worse than a punch." Fischer exited the truck chuckling and signaled for the truck to move on.

* * *

**1\. Captain, what about the other two Rats?**

**2\. Don't worry, I'm sure they're not too far behind.**

**3\. What seems to be the problem?**

**4\. He hit his head earlier and now he doesn't seem to register anything around him.**

**5\. I can not do anything for him here, he needs a hospital.**

**6\. I see, thank you.**

**7\. What about you, are you hurt?**

**8\. Here are some pills, they'll help with the pain.**

**9\. Thank you.**

**10\. Eat well Americans, this will be your last decent meal.**

**11\. Fast! You are leaving.**

** 12\. Hold out your hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_If_ you see any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible. The German translation is at the bottom.**

_I would like to thank tullyfan for his or her kind reviews, they have really motivated me to want to finish this and do the best I can._

* * *

"What're we gonna do Sarge?" Asked Hitch. They had combed the room 5 times already and now Hitch was doing it again.

"Just be patient," Troy replied laying down on one of the cots, "We need to wait until it's dark." Hitch sighed and resigned himself to blowing bubbles as he waited for the sun to set.

* * *

"Well, it's going to leave a bad bruise. But it's nothing that won't heal." Moffitt checked Tully's jaw one more time and then sat down beside him.

"I'm the senior officer, lieutenant Perry," said a man stepping forward, "I'm sorry about your friend here. Said he hit his head?"

"Yes, I was hoping to get him to a hospital but that obviously didn't work." Moffitt held out his hands, (because they were handcuffed together) and shook hands with Perry. "I'm Sergeant Moffitt and this Private Pettigrew."

"Oh, well at least he's a private."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moffitt asked his voice suddenly dangerous.

"Well, you know. They're expendable."

"No, I don't know," Moffitt replied curtly. He turned back to Tully and looked at the bruise hoping that he could keep his temper under control, the word 'expendable' kept ringing in his head and it took all his willpower to not hit the lieutenant. He waited until Perry walked back to his original spot and then relaxed.

A man in his mid 20's leaned forward and smiled apologetically, "Sorry 'bout 'ol Prune Perry, he's been ramming that thought down our throats ever since we've been stuck with him. My name's Gary, but you can call me Beanie." He had an accent like Tully's and held a small resemblance to him too.

"Beanie?" Asked Moffitt.

"Yeah, it's what my friends call me." Beanie looked at Tully and squinted his eyes slightly, "Just outta curiosity, is he from Kentucky?"

"Yes," answered Moffitt, "Do you know him?"

"Let's see now... from Kentucky, first name Tully?"

"Right again,"

"Did he run moonshine and grow up on a farm with a big family?" Moffitt nodded, "Well, there's only one Tully Pettigrew who grew up on a farm with a large family and ran moonshine! Me 'n him go way back, he's a little grown up now, but he's still the same 'ol Tully." The man smiled softly and exhaled, "But that's all over now, war changes us." He looked pointedly at Tully and then said, "I read about something's like this happenin' to someone before. The article said that the guy was cured, but it wasn't through some medicine or anythin' like that. The family just kept talkin' to him and bringin' up memories. Think it could work on Tully?"

"It's our best bet," Moffitt would try almost anything (_obviously not anything drastic_) to have Tully back, he missed the private's quiet and thoughtful words. "What should we talk to him about?"

"Hmmm..." Beanie scratched his chin and thought for a moment, but before he could say anything else, the truck stopped and Captain Fischer climbed in the back.

"I thought I would inform you that we are two days away from the POW camp," he stared at all of them and then at Tully. Moffitt followed his gaze and then stood protectively in front of the private, "I'd move if I were you." Fischer's voice dripped with venom and Moffitt saw him for what he was, a slimy viper with nothing better to do than inflict pain on others.

"No." Moffitt said his voice equally if not tougher than Fischer's.

Fischer pulled his pistol out and aimed it at straight between Moffitt's eyes, "If you do not move, then I'll shoot you."

"Then shoot." Replied Moffitt. His eyes were like daggers stabbing his enemy and his posture was strong and straight. For a moment, Fischer hesitated and then gained back his air of confidence.

"Then die with your silly morals." He sneered.

* * *

Troy shook Hitch awake and told him to be quiet, "Lay down on the ground," He instructed him, "And look unconscious, and whatever I do, don't pay any attention to it." Hitch nodded and sprawled himself in a very convincing position on the floor.

Troy took off his clothes and stuffed them with the blankets from the cots and then laid them beside Hitch. He then banged the cot against the wall several times making a lot of noise and then flattened himself against the wall near the door, the guard outside the cell peered in and saw the two prisoners laying on the ground. He opened the door trying to let in more light but was unsuccessful. The small window only permitted a few pale beams and there wasn't much light out in the hall either.

He cautiously stepped inside and then bent down over the prisoners, he shook Hitch and then shook 'Troy'. He jumped up realizing the trick and opened his mouth to signal an alarm but never got any words out. Troy had taken the shoelace off of one of his boots and strangled the guard as he jumped up. "Come on Hitch," whispered Troy. Hitch got up and couldn't help but snicker at him as he quickly got dressed, "Can it." Troy said securing his hat. He took the rifle and pistol off the dead guard and gave Hitch the rifle.

The quietly made their way outside and shrank down behind some metal barrels as a sentry walked past. Hitch tapped Troy on the shoulder and mouthed the word, fuel, and pointed to the barrels they were hiding behind. Troy grinned and they picked one of the barrels up and carefully made a line of gasoline behind them as they ran over to where their jeep was parked.

Dietrich was sitting in his office when he saw his two prisoners drive by his window, a second later, a huge explosion and lots of yelling were heard. He jumped out of his seat and ran outside to find their fuel supply and half of the base in flames. "_Holen Sie sich etwas Wasser!_" He yelled. He looked out to the desert where the faint outline of the jeep was disappearing and sighed, sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered.

* * *

Moffitt didn't flinch as Fischer sneered and stood up even straighter, to say that he wasn't scared would be a lie. He was very scared, but he would give his life daily if that meant protecting his teammates. He closed his eyes and prepared for the last sound he would ever hear. Which... never came. He heard the sound of someone jumping up behind him and the slight gust of a breeze as someone ran past him. He opened his eyes just as Tully rammed himself into Fischer and punched the Captain square on the nose. "Tully!" Exclaimed Moffitt.

Tully sank back down on the floor of the truck as the blank stare replaced the seething angry one. _"Hol ihn!"_ Fischer roared holding a handkerchief over his bleeding nose. Moffitt stepped in front of Tully again but was shoved aside as the guards roughly grabbed the private and hauled him out of the truck. Several more guards were positioned outside to keep any prisoners from interfering with Fischer's angry outburst.

* * *

**1\. Get some water!**

**2\. Get him!**

_**I felt a little weird when I wrote the part of Troy taking off his clothes to make a decoy and I'm sure it will make some viewers feel weird too, if this has offended anybody or just makes you feel very uncomfortable please tell me and I will make sure to change it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not being able to post this sooner but I've been pretty busy with school.😑**

_**If you see any mistakes, English or German, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible.**_

* * *

Moffitt felt like he was sitting on pins and needles as the minutes slowly ticked by, "_Could I have prevented this? Should I have done something different? What if they kill Tully?_"

"Hey, Tully'll be okay, he's tough," Beanie said breaking through Moffitt's thoughts.

"Yes, he is." Moffitt took a slow breath in and tried to calm himself down. He didn't like thinking the worst but it was hard not to, he jerked his gaze over to the end of the truck as Fischer and several of his men walked up.

"Maybe your friend will not be so quick to hit me next time," Fischer said as the German officers threw Tully in the back. They walked off laughing and Beanie and Moffitt sprang forward to the injured Tully. They rolled him over and Moffitt held back the string of profanities threatening to spill from his mouth. There was dried and fresh blood on the side of Tully's head where a gash was and his face looked like someone had used it for a punching bag, which they probably did, and his left hand had raw skin on the top as well on the palm.

"If I ever get my hands on that twisted excuse for a man, I'm gonna rip his head off!" Growled Beanie. Moffitt tore strips of cloth off of his sleeve and gingerly swathed Tully's hand trying to be quick and cause as little pain as possible. Tully opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the two men above him, "Tully it's me, Beanie. Remember?" Tully just stared ahead seeing but not seeing at the same time. " 'Member that time I broke your ma's vase and she came in with a shotgun in her hands threatening to shoot off our heads?" Beanie cradled Tully's head on his shoulder while Moffitt cleaned the blood off as best he could. "Boy, I was sure that she'd really do it."

Moffitt wrapped some cloth around Tully's forehead and wound it about several times before tying it in the back. "She threatened you with a shotgun?" Asked Moffitt incredulously.

"Yeah, but then she started laughing at our faces and just made us clean it up... and sweep the kitchen, dust the living room, and wash a few dishes." Moffitt smirked imagining a young Tully and Beanie washing dishes.

"So, where did the name Beanie come from?"

"Well, when I was thirteen, I found some beans in an old pail back out in a shed. I thought'd be fun for me to sit up in a tree and hit unsuspecting people as they walked by. So about after twenty victims later I only had a few beans left so I threw them at a man who turned out to be the preacher. He found out later as did my mom and I don't think she's ever forgiven me, but I'm gettin' off track. Tully here decided that he wouldn't let me ever forget so he nicknamed me Beanie, and it's stuck ever since."

Moffitt chuckled and brushed back some of Tully's hair, a calm silence descended on everyone and it gave him a chance to think about what had happened earlier. What had caused Tully to break out of his trance-like state? "_Was it because the captain threatened my life?_" He wondered, "_But Dietrich did the same thing, of course, he wouldn't actually shoot me because he has his own standards, maybe Tully knew the difference._" He absentmindedly licked his lips and became aware of how thirsty he was, with all the action that had been going he realized he hadn't had something to drink since his time in Dietrich's cell. "_Wann bekommen wir etwas Wasser?_" He asked a young guard.

The guard murmured something to the officer beside him and pointed to a canteen lying on a makeshift table, the young man swiftly jogged over to it and handed it to Moffitt, he glanced around furtively and then whispered, "_Wenn Sie mehr brauchen, sagen Sie es mir bitte._"

"_Danke._" Moffitt took a small swallow and then managed to get some down Tully before handed it to Beanie. After it had been passed around, he gave it back to the German guard who put it back in its original spot.

"I suggest that you try to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." Fischer said loudly as he strutted past looking for all the world like a peacock, "A _very_ long day." He murmured smiling to himself.

* * *

"Sarge! Do you think that we'll be able to catch up with Moffitt and Tully!?" Asked Hitch.

"I don't know, they've had at least a 5-hour head start and I'm not sure if they're going to stop for the night!" Troy looked behind them to see if Dietrich was following, "I guess Dietrich's going to be pretty busy for a while!" he grinned at his driver and Hitch couldn't help but grin also.

"Yeah, so much for that perfect cell, eh Sarge?"

"Yeah, what they need are perfect guards."

Hitch sobered and asked uncertainly, "Do you think they're okay?"

Troy wanted to assure the young private that his friends were okay and that everything would turn out fine, but he couldn't say that and be truthful, "I don't know, I hope they are, but I just don't know."

Hitch nodded and his grip tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He remembered the first time he had met Tully, the soft-spoken Kentuckian had been sitting on the hood of a jeep chewing on a matchstick and fiddling with a slingshot. They had hit it off immediately and could always rely on the other one being there. He didn't know what he'd do it he lost Tully.

While Hitch was lost in his own thoughts, Troy was thinking about his first encounter with Tully also. He had seen the young private standing amongst a crowd of children with a bag of candy handing the pieces out to them. The smile on his face as he distributed the candy could only be described as pure happiness as the children exclaimed with oohs and aahs as they tasted the sweets. He definitely had a way with humans, Troy couldn't imagine not seeing him without a smile ever on his face again. He sighed and looked around once more. Everything was still quiet and peaceful but he could feel a sense of foreboding in the air.

**1\. When do we get some water?**

**2\. Thank you.**

**3\. If you need more, please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you see any mistakes, English or German, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**_

_From now on, the German translations will be after the German so as to be easier to understand. (Thank you Brosmom!)_

* * *

"_Aufwachen!_"(**Wake up!**) Shouted a guard banging on the side of the truck,

Moffitt stretched and sat up stiffly, they had had to sleep on the hard floor of the truck and his neck and arms felt stiff, "Tully, wake up." Moffitt tapped the private gently and waited until his eyes opened.

Beanie also had woken up and watched as Moffitt patiently waited for Tully to sit up, "Y'know," he drawled, " You n' him really have a deep friendship." Moffitt smiled and then turned his attention back to Tully. "Uh-oh, here comes Mr. Trouble."

Everyone tensed as Fischer strode toward them, "Sleep well?" he asked smiling, "I wanted to tell you that something happened to the food last night, so, because of a shortage on rations, none of you will be receiving any food." Loud grumbles of protests began to rumble from the men and one soldier launched himself at Fischer. Fischer pulled out his pistol and shot him straight between the eyes, "Does anyone else have a death wish? I will be quite happy to comply." Everyone became quiet and he shoved the pistol back in its holster. "_ Entleere den Körper._" (**Dump the body.**) He told one of the guards.

Everyone watched angrily as their comrade's body was pulled out and thrown to the side. "_Dürfen wir ihn begraben_." (**May we bury him?**) Asked Moffitt to the officer who had given them water earlier.

He looked around for Fischer and nodded his head, "_Aber sie schnell._" **(But be** **quick.**) He whispered.

"_Danke._" **(Thank** **you.**) Moffitt, Beanie, and the rest of the men besides Perry climbed out of the truck and walked over to the body. They stood in silence for a few seconds before digging a grave for him in the sand, after they had covered him they stood in respectful silence once more before trudging back to the truck.

"What if Fischer saw you!" Hissed Perry when they had sat back down.

Beanie looked up and contempt-filled his face, "At least I ain't-a coward who's been busy cowerin' in this truck!" Several other men nodded and glared at Perry.

He paled slightly at the angry faces glaring accusingly at him and backed up a little, "Y.. You can hurt me..." he said uncertainly.

One of the men laughed harshly, " Wanna bet?" He pounded his fist in his hand and started toward the quivering lieutenant.

"Stop!" Moffitt ordered. Everyone became quiet as he stood up, "We can't fight amongst ourselves no matter how bad we want to."

"He's right," Echoed Beanie. The man who had been about to punch Perry grumbled but sat down.

"And you," Moffitt turned to the lieutenant, "I'm aware that your rank is above mine, but don't think for a minute that I'll let you jeopardize anyone's lives because you're afraid."

"_Ruhe! Wir gehen!_" (**Be quiet! We are leaving!**) Someone shouted. The truck rumbled to life and started forward carrying them ever closer to the prison camp.

* * *

Hitch glanced over Troy who had been brooding for the last couple of hours, "Sarge?" He asked, "Somethin' the matter?"

"No, why?"

Hitch shrugged, "I don't know, just the fact that you've been sitting there practically scowling for the past few hours kinda made me wonder if something was wrong."

Troy rubbed his face and sighed wearily, "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is gonna happen." He scanned the area around them before returning his attention back to their conversation.

Hitch looked surprised, "You too!?" He exclaimed, "I've been feeling like that since yesterday, I thought it was just me."

"Well, if we both feel this way, maybe we should keep an extra careful eye out for anything."

* * *

"_Geh raus! Waren hier!_" (**Get out! We're here!**) The prisoners were taken from the truck and led into a large open area in the middle of the camp, a middle-aged man strode in front of them and then walked around them several times looking them over.

"I feel like I'm a horse up on an auction stand." Whispered Beanie. Moffitt nodded and was careful to keep close to Tully in case anything happened.

"I am the Kommandant of this camp! No escape has ever been successful, and none ever will! Any escape attempts will be met with death and nothing else!" He pivoted around on the ball of his foot and strode back into his tent.

"Cheery fellow isn't he," Moffitt said after he had gone.

"Welcome to where the food's bad and the accommodations are worse. I'm part of the welcoming committee, the name's Buddy, but you can call me Bud for short." A man in his late 40's smiled and held out his hand, "Now that I've talked your ear off, what are your name's, gentlemen?"

"I'm Jack Moffit and this is Tully Pettigrew."

"I'm Larry 'Beanie' Denniston." They shook hands and Bud looked at Tully questioningly, "He hit his head earlier and doesn't respond to anything." Explained Beanie. "Of course, unless you threaten Moffitt here." He added, "Then he's one angry guy who'll rip your head off."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Bud said laughing nervously, "Anyway, Mess Tent is the big tent located to your left and the doc's office is the small one next to our lovely Kommandant's tent."

"_Nicht sprechen!_" (**No talking!**) An officer yelled at them.

"They don't like us talking to one another out here, probably afraid that we're planning a successful escape, well, I guess I'll see you around." He waved goodbye and walked off.

"Troy," Murmured Moffitt looking around them, "Where are you?" On the surface, it seemed like everyone was fairly okay, but Moffit had seen the haunting look behind Bud's cheerful demeanor. Everywhere he looked, the men seemed to be trying to hide their fears and worries behind a smiling mask. A few weren't, their eyes were empty windows with no soul left behind to see. And then there were the scarce few that still had a little fight left in them, they didn't hide their fear as they walked around but they refused to be beaten down to nothing but an empty skeleton.

"Listen," Moffitt pulled Beanie aside, "We'll wait here for a few days and if my friends don't show up, then we get out of here. Also, we'd better not be seen together too much, don't worry, I'll make sure to leae Tully with you so you can talk to him."He added seeing the worried look on Beanie's face. They walked off and as Moffitt rounded a corner he saw Fischer marching toward them like a man about to miss a train.

"I was hoping to run into you before I left." Fischer said grinning, he walked up to Moffitt and Tully until he was practically standing toe to toe with them, "The Kommandant gave me permission to interrogate you before I left." He said smirking, "So please, right this way."

As they were being shoved to the interrogation Moffitt spotted Perry talking to the Kommandant.


	6. Chapter 6

_**If you see any mistakes, German or English, please tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible.**_

_**Personally, I'm not to good with torture or interrogation scenes so I decided not to skip that part, sorry.**_

* * *

Moffitt slowly opened his eyes, or as far as he possibly could, they were both swollen and bruised to the extent where he could hardly see out of them. "Tully!" Moffitt exclaimed trying to sit up. Where was Tully? Had Fischer hurt him?

"Woah, calm down, Tully's okay." Beanie jumped up and gently but firmly pushed Moffitt back down in a laying position, "I don't want you hurtin' yourself more than you already are."

"Where is he?"

"He's asleep in the next tent over." Beanie answered, "Do ya' need some water?"

Moffitt shook his head, now that he knew Tully okay he suddenly felt very tired and worn out. Beanie could tell Moffitt was exhausted and tucked the British Sergeant more snugly under the blanket, "Well, I'm gonna go over to Tully, call if you need anything."

"Wait!" Moffitt sat up quickly immediately regretting it as a wave of pain and dizziness shot through his head. He took in a deep breath and then waited for it to pass before quietly whispering, "I need you to keep an eye on Perry, I saw him talking to the Kommandant earlier, it could be nothing but I'd still like to be careful."

"Alright, will do." Beanie exited the tent and entered the one beside Moffitt's. "Hiya Tully," he said softly sitting beside the young private, he looked at the sleeping form of his friend and let out a long slow sigh. "It's really amazing how much you've changed. When I left, you were nothin' but a scrawny kid still growin'. And just look at you now, all growed up and with some muscle too."

He jumped up as the tent flap was opened and squinted at the dark silhouette, "Just making sure that everyone's here." Perry said smiling. He let the flap back down and Beanie waited until the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

"That guy's up to somethin'.." he muttered sitting back down. He sat silence for a few minutes before gently patting Tully on the shoulder and then going over to his cot and laying down.

* * *

"Sarge!" Hissed Hitch.

"Yeah, I see it." Answered Troy.

Hitch stopped the jeep and they got out slowly inching forward until they could see the entire camp, "They've got guards everywhere." Hitch whispered looking at the numerous guards marching back and forth on the ground and at the ones up in towers.

"Stay here," Troy whispered, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes, I need you to get out of here. Understand?"

"Yeah, but I can't just leave y-"

"Understand?"

"Yes sir." Hitch mumbled defeated.

Troy swiftly made his way down to the camp and snuck up behind a guard as he turned a corner, with one swift move he grabbed the man and knocked him out and dragged him behind a truck. Hitch waited anxiously with baited breath until Troy stepped out wearing the officer's uniform. He looked over to where Hitch was hidden and nodded subtly before calmly walking off.

**And... I'll leave it at that. Yeah yeah, it's a lot shorter than the rest of the other chapters but I decided that you've waited a long time and it's a lot a better than nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you see any mistakes, German or English, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible.**

* * *

Troy silently snuck over to where the tents were located and then scratched his head, how was he going to figure out which one Moffitt was in?

"_Du da drüben! Was machst du weg con deinem Beitrag!_" **(You there! What are you doing away from your post!)**

Troy turned around making sure keeping his head slightly lowered so that it was hard to see his face, "_Der Kommandant wollte das ich den britischen Gefangenen hole, aber if I weiß nicht, in welchem Zelt er sich benfindet._" **(The commander wanted me to get the British prisoner but I don't know which tent he's located in.) **For a moment Troy thought that he'd made a mistake but the officer nodded his head and pointed to a tent over to the left, "_Danke._" **(Thank you.)** Troy murmured before hurriedly walking to the tent. He breathed a sigh of relief, those German lessons with Moffitt had paid off.

He peeked inside and squinted at a still form lying on a cot, he gently tapped the man's shoulder and placed a hand over the man's mouth, "Moffitt!" He quietly hissed.

The person nodded so Troy let go, "I was getting worried you weren't coming." Moffitt said smiling as best he could.

Troy grimaced at the bruised Englishman's face and patted him, "Well, we're here now. I've got a plan but we'll have to work fast, do you think you can stand being here for a few more days? There's too many Germans for me to sneak you out of here."

"Of course."

"Alright, listen carefully..."

* * *

Troy exited the tent and looked around for any guards, he wished he could have seen Tully but time wouldn't permit. Seeing none, he quickly walked back to the unconscious officer and shook him awake, "_Hey, wauch auf! Dude bist gefallen und hast deinen Kopf getroffen!" _**(Hey, wake up! You fell and hit your head!)**

The officer sat and rubbed his head, he sat dazed for a moment and then looked down at himself. _"Wo sind meine Klamotten!" _**(Where are my clothes!)**

_"Vor ein paar Minuten sah ich einen anderen Offzier mit einem Bündel unter dem Arm davonlaufen." _** (Er, I saw another officer running away with a bundle under his arm a few minutes ago.)** The officer reacted the way just Troy had hoped, he jumped up muttering angrily to himself and stomped off toward the Kommandant's headquarters. Without wasting a moment of time, Troy quickly ran back up to where Hitch was, making sure to avoid the sentries and guards.

"Yeah, it's all set." They hopped back into the jeep and quietly drove away.

* * *

A few minutes after Troy had left Moffitt, the tent flap was opened once more and a figure sat down beside the injured Sergeant. "Mr. Moffitt, you're a very wise man so I'll make my offer brief." Moffitt lay quietly listening to what Perry had to say, "My offer is that you join forces with me. The Kommandant of this camp is a very easy man once you see things his way, so if-"

Moffitt cut off Perry, "You may as well not waste your time or breath because my answer is no."

Perry stood up and turned to leave, "You're making a big mistake." He growled.

"On the contrary, it's _you_ who's making the mistake."


	8. Chapter 8

_**If you see any mistakes, German or English, please tell me and I'll correct them as soon as possible.**_

* * *

The guards stared at the prisoners in confusion as they gathered around together but not doing anything, they were just... standing there, like tin soldiers all lined up and orderly, one guard looked nervously at them and then ran to get the Kommandant, "_Herr! Draußen ist was los!" _** (Sir! There's something going on outside!)**

The Kommandant quickly strode outside and surveyed the prisoners silently with a steely gaze, "You will disperse immediately or suffer the consequences!"They stood there for a few more seconds before finally dispersing. The Kommandant turned back and went inside his tent.

"Don't move." A gun was rammed into his back and a hand grabbed his pistol from it's holster. "You really should station more guards." Beanie knocked out the Kommandent and tied him up securely. He couldn't help but grin, it sure did feel nice getting some payback. He then snuck out and hurried over to Moffitt's tent, "Here's a gun." He whispered.

Moffitt took it and then calmly stepped outside, he raised it above his head and fired two shots in quick succession. A guard raised his rifle but got gunned down as Troy and Hitch came flying into the camp throwing grenades and shooting. The prisoners immediately ran forward grabbing the guns from the dead soldiers and helping in the fight. "I'll get Tully!" Beanie shouted to Moffitt.

He rushed into the tent and grabbed Tully's hand pulling him along after him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone running toward him, "You messed this up!" Perry yelled throwing a punch at Beanie. They went down onto the sand punching and kicking. "I had it easy, everything was perfect!"

Beanie punched him in the gut and knocked him out with a sharp blow to the jaw, "Your 'perfect' was messed up." He growled. He looked around and saw a German aiming his gun at Tully, "Tully!" He shouted. There wasn't time to do anything.

Tully opened his eyes and looked around everything was gray and misty he glanced down and saw that he seemed to be floating in this.. void. He looked all around and then noticed what seemed to be a screen in front of him. Who was that running toward him on the screen, it looked like, Beanie! What was going on, where was he and why was there this.. movie with Beanie in it. The movements seems to be slowed down and slightly blurred but he could see Beanie's mouth moving, "Tully!" He shouted.

Beanie threw himself onto Tully just as the German fired.

Tully's head slammed into the ground as they fell and he suddenly found himself out of the void and into reality. The were gunshots and yelling everywhere, there was also a strange weight on his chest. "Beanie!" He exclaimed. He rolled out from under his friend and dragged him behind some cover.

"T-Tully?"

Tully looked up from checking the bullet wounds, "Yeah?"

"Y-You're back."

"Yep, guess I am. Seems I missed a lot too." The gunfire had died down and he peeked cautiously out from behind the boxes.

"Tully!" Moffitt shouted running over.

Can you do somethin' for Beanie?" Asked Tully.

"I'll try," Tully stepped aside as Moffitt tended to Beanie.

"Good to see ya Tully. Troy said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, I missed you buddy." Hitch said grinning.

"The wounds aren't too deep, I think he'll be okay if we get him to a hospital soon." They gently put him in the back of the jeep and loaded the Kommandant and Perry in the back seat.

Troy walked over to the the now freed men, "There's a truck beside the Mess Tent, here's the key. You should be able to get back to our lines in a few days if you ride hard and we've given you a water jug and map. Good luck." The men smiled and waved goodbye as they drove off shouting thank you's.

"Alright, let's shake it."

* * *

"Your friend is going to be alright." The nurse said smiling, "He's unconscious right now so you can see him tomorrow." Tully, Troy, Moffit, and Hitch nodded their thanks and headed outside.

"Well, I think this calls for a little celebration." Troy said.

Tully smiled, it was definitely good to be back.

**In case any of you were wondering where Tully was in the 'void', he was sorta in his subconscious. The 'screen' was actually his eyes and what he was seeing, only slower. **

**Sorry, I'm bad at explaining😅**


End file.
